In current electronic systems, data is increasingly being created, collected, and used for a variety of purposes. For example, individuals create and distribute images on their electronic devices, applications and operating systems access or capture personal information, service providers access, capture, and deliver consumer data to electronic devices, and so on. In many instances, parties and entities handling the data are required to comply with various policies, such as laws, regulations, technical or industry standards, business and contractual obligations, use or data subject-specific privacy or security obligations, and so on. In order to honor these policies, administrators, legal teams, entities developing apps, services, and other parties make data-handling decisions. These parties often make decisions based on relatively little information about the data. Further, the parties spend considerable time trying to interpret a multitude of policies. These difficulties often lead to inconsistent decisions regarding how the data can be used. In addition, in many instances inconsistent or incorrect decisions are made that do not comply with applicable policies or that overly restrict the use of the data.